The present invention relates to techniques for sending a notification of an event. In particular, the present invention relates to sending a notification of an event to a client that is a recipient of change management information corresponding to the event (hereinafter also called a destination client).
In an application involving occurrence of events, for example an application for performing software development in collaboration, every time a team leader generates an event, a notification (e.g., an electronic mail or an instant message) corresponding to the event is sent to a team member who is a recipient (e.g., a reader or subscriber of a change management system).